Sneaking Off
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Gou and Momo, both, knew that they'd get in serious trouble if their older brothers caught them out on a date. *Fem!Momotarou.*


Their fingers threaded like broken locks, slightly disjointed yet almost perfect beside each other.

Momo's long hair fell down past her waist, curls bouncing lightly where they sat as she moved closer; the bright blue of her bikini begging to be noticed.

Gou gulped back her own nerves as she leaned closer, meeting soft skin with soft skin as Momo told her another story about a hobby of hers.

It felt enchanting to sneak out with someone her brother knew even though she knew that she'd get in big trouble if he ever caught them.

"So what do you think?" Momo chirped as if it were any other day as Gou held her hand tighter as they stared down in a pool, knowing that Gou really wasn't much of a swimmer.

"It's interesting." She settled on, cringing in her head at the thought of meeting some of the bugs that Momo collected on a regular basis.

"I thought so." Momo grinned wider, and suddenly the twinkle in her eyes, the bright blue of her swimsuit against her soft skin, and the wide smile had Gou leaning closer, and trying to memorize the curve of her lips against her own.

"I really, really like you, Gou." Momo cooed, ignoring the fact or perhaps somewhat ignorant to the fact that Gou did not really like her birth given name so much though it became an element of her hidden strength, a sign of her status in a weird sense that left butterflies in her stomach for once.

"Me too." Gou murmured before deciding to clarify, "I really like you too."

Momo snuggled closer, and their bodies fell slightly closer together as if they were going to kiss again though they didn't this time, not with Momo's cheek pressed slightly against Gou's.

They spent a while softly intertwined before Gou figured they should do something before they had to rush to drop Momo off at her house.

"I want to teach you how to swim." Momo declared at the soft insistence on Gou's part as she tried to help her girlfriend down the steps into the pool, slightly stumbling as two people tried to move together at once with four legs that didn't always know how to move as a small group.

Gou shook her head, but tried to shimmy out of her top layer of clothes anyway as she tried to stay just in the swimsuit that she'd brought as Momo liked to walk down the beach with her often and sometimes splashed her with water playfully.

Once she managed, she let her girlfriend begin to tug her back into the water before they slipped and fell in half on top of each other.

Momo couldn't contain her laughter as she moved off of Gou to help her up, smile widely framing her face.

Gou couldn't help but smile a little in return as she shook her head and moved closer to her girlfriend, walking carefully through the shallow end, and kissed those laughing lips, "You were going to teach me, remember?" She playfully remarked as they parted.

"Yes, yes, okay." Momo murmured as she pulled her closer anyway before stepping lightly back. "How about the backstroke first?"

"Your specialty?" Gou muttered, "Do you think that will really work?"

"Yeah, I hope so." Momo grinned at her before she flipped very naturally on to her back, "Get on your back."  
Gou felt embarrassed to fumble with the backstroke with her girlfriend teaching her who loved to come closer to her, brush her hands along her skin as she tried to teach her; it was really distracting, but Gou knew that wasn't why she fumbled with swimming.

She sank like a rock while trying to swim backstroke and wondered if her girlfriend was at all embarrassed by this fact.

"It's okay, it's fine." Momo muttered, "Here, I have to get back before my brother freaks out." Momotarou helped Gou to stand up now that their time together was running up.

"I'm sorry, Momo." She sighed as she stared up into her girlfriend's gorgeously clear eyes.

"It's fine besides I had fun." Momo smiled widely at her, and she wondered briefly about how easy it was to get her girlfriend to smile as Momo held her hand as they left the pool and quickly went to retrieve Gou's clothes.

Gou smiled a small little smile back as she pulled on her clothes over her red, one piece swimsuit and followed her girlfriend closely back to her house as Momo took to humming a soft melody, probably to some romantic song or another.

It seemed so delicate to spend these quiet moments together, knowing that both of their brothers would have hated it; Seijuurou would have hated the fact that Momo had stolen the girl he liked though he was also a little protective of Momo regardless, and Rin still didn't want his sister to date anyone yet though she figured he'd like it less that she was on a date with Seijuurou's little sister.

She held onto Momo's hand as they walked carefully together and wondered if they'd spent too long in the pool together as her red hair made a dark curtain around her shoulders while Momo's brighter more orange hued hair fell darkly almost a light shade of red around her shoulders and seemed to have become somewhat of a tangled mess.

Momo curled closer still as if forgetting that they had to be somewhere soon.

Gou nervously stood beside Momo as she opened the door to her house and pouted at seeing her big brother with his arms crossed though Gou felt more nervous seeing a less than happy Rin beside him.

"Hi, big bro." Momo shrugged, trying to play it cool as she let go of Gou's hand and kissed her cheek lightly, not daring to kiss her lips in front of them as she pulled away fully to walk into her house, preparing for a speech about sneaking off for a date with Rin's little sister as Gou choked out a goodbye and left shortly after, knowing that she'd get her own speech later.


End file.
